Open your eyes
by Fran KT
Summary: What is real? And what are those visions of a different reality? And who is that woman with tender brown orbs that appears every time Sachiko closes her eyes? This is a Sachiko story portraying her journey towards the unknown side of her inner self and her own truths. [Final chapter updated on May 21st].
1. Oblivion

**A/N: It's been a while that I have not published on this lovely fandom. This story was started a long time ago but never finished. It's a multi-chapter story that will have around 7 or 8 chapters and it won't be as long as any of my former projects. I am currently working on the latest chapters. I hope I can publish the next one on Monday. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

1.- Oblivion

* * *

First, she was kissing her in front of the altar, the proof of their recent union. In the blink of an eye, they were sitting in the back of a limo heading to the reception. They danced their first song as a married couple; they heard the speeches of their friends and dirtied their faces with cake and their smiles only widened.

Later, they came back to the limo and she gave the order to the driver to head to the airport, their honeymoon was about to start and they could not be happier. Those brown orbs looked at her with all the love the brown haired woman was able to feel, and it looked beyond infinite.

She felt those soft lips on her wedding ring first, when she looked down those same lips brushed against hers, and her heart could not beat any faster.

Their foreheads touched and the most beautiful smiles adorned their faces and in an instant, a blinding light covered all and, moments later, a loud crash and the sound of bending metal could be heard while the smell of gasoline mixed with blood made her dizzy before darkness engulfed her.

When Ogasawara Sachiko opened her eyes once again, white surrounded her. She still felt the heat of that soft hand she had in hers until moments ago, on her lips still lingered the soft sensation of those lips against her own. What she could not grasp was where she was.

 _I am not familiar with this room._

 _Where am I?_

Sachiko tried to sit on the bed but her body did not obey her. She suddenly felt so weak that her limbs didn't do what she wanted to so she decided to rest a little more before trying to figure out her current situation. It did not take long for the brunette to fall asleep once more.

 _It was a morning like any other; the season was fall so the ground was covered with a colorful carpet of yellow, brown and red leaves. The maidens walked slowly so the pleats of their skirts would not be disturbed. The standard of modesty did not allow them to run because it was not the way a lady must behave._

 _A girl wrapped in a dark sailor uniform was giving a short prayer to a smiling statue of Maria-sama and, when she turned to continue her walk toward her classroom, the most famous second-year student of all the school, Ogasawara Sachiko, stopped her._

 _The excuse? The younger girl's tie was crooked. However, the 'star of Lillian' also caressed the latter's pigtails and trailed her fingers down the other girl's cheek. It was a rare occurrence that a girl caught the attention of the unreachable heiress but this brown haired girl did, and Ogasawara Sachiko found herself attracted towards the younger girl._

 _The following day she asked her onee-sama about the mysterious girl and Rosa Chinensis solved the puzzle, the name of the girl whose tender eyes captivated the 'star of Lillian' was Fukuzawa Yumi._

When Sachiko opened her eyes once more, she found herself in the same white room, covered by white sheets and wearing a white hospital gown. She moved slightly and was relieved to realize that her body actually moved.

The brunette woman sat on the bed and she slowly started to recall her previous dream. There was a mixture of images that she could not understand but actually remembered those tender brown eyes.

 _Fukuzawa…_

"Yumi…" Sachiko whispered the name and her heart reacted by beating faster. Suddenly, the door opened and a woman in an elegant business skirt and jacket suit entered, the dark haired president recognized her immediately.

"Onee-sama"

"Thanks to Maria-sama that you are okay, Sachiko" Mizuno Youko commented with a concerned voice, "I was really worried"

"I am fine onee-sama" the heiress added with a smile.

"No you are not, Sachiko" the attorney scolded "working nonstop for weeks, not eating properly and sleeping less than three hours a day is slowly killing you"

"But…" the president protested but her onee-sama's rant interrupted her grief.

"No wonder you fainted in the middle of the most important meeting of the year" Youko raised her arms exasperated.

"I promise to take a few days off and rest after the meeting, onee-sama" Sachiko bowed respectfully and the lawyer smiled defeated.

"Fine, but I don't want to see you at work for at least a week" the former Rosa Chinensis approached her eternal petite soeur and cupped her cheek in her hand.

"Look, I brought you dark chocolate truffles, your favorite" the heiress' face lit up and grabbed one of the truffles before biting it and moan delighted, it was indeed her favorite dessert.

"Ne, onee-sama"

"Yes, Sachiko?"

"I had an eerie dream"

"Could you please elaborate my dear petite soeur?"

"I was at Lillian and I met this girl and I fell in love with her at first sight" Sachiko's cheeks blushed and Youko giggled, "The odd part is that you were the one that actually told me her name"

"What was it?"

"Fukuzawa Yumi" the brunette president whispered and Youko frowned

"I've never heard of that name before, Sachiko"

"I know onee-sama and that is why I find it really odd because the dream felt so real" the brunette patient rubbed the bridge of her nose clearly annoyed.

 _Not to mention that odd dream of me marrying the aforementioned girl, I am very sure that it was indeed the same because those beautiful and warm eyes were definitely hers,_ Sachiko thought while sighing frustratedly.

"Pay no heed to that weird dream and focus on resting today" Youko smiled and Sachiko nodded.

"Would I be able to go back home today, onee-sama?" the young president wondered aloud, she hated being bedridden and especially if it was not her own.

"Unfortunately, the doctor said that you have to spend the night in observation" the attorney commented and Sachiko frowned.

"Fine" the heiress pouted and Youko smiled, those were the moments she cherished the most when Sachiko behaved freely.

"Visiting hours are over" a nurse notified before closing the door again.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow and please, Sachiko" the lawyer approached and kissed the heiress' forehead "rest"

"I will onee-sama, have a pleasant night" a blushing president replied and the lawyer closed the door. Once again, Sachiko closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

 _After being rejected by the second time, Ogasawara Sachiko had her pride wounded. She decided on taking Fukuzawa Yumi as her petite soeur and will not rest until she achieved her goal._

 _The perfect opportunity was presented when Rosa Gigantea placed a bet regarding the play the Yamayurikai wanted to perform at the school festival. She was starting to notice Yumi even more._

 _Every time she entered Lillian, she could easily distinguish the girl with pigtails among all the students, it seemed like she was attracted to her by an invisible force. In addition, Sachiko took advantage of that fact to constantly stalk the girl._

 _Wherever Yumi was, Sachiko appeared and treated the girl like the most delicate flower. Little by little, the pigtailed girl softened around the 'star of Lillian' and after a while, they became inseparable._

 _After enduring performing in the play where she was forced to act as she was in love of her cousin Suguru, Sachiko bought two packs of apple juice from the bending machine next to the Milk Hall and headed towards the bonfire in search of Yumi._

 _It did not take her long to find the pigtailed girl sitting in a little hill facing the flames. After inviting her for a walk, they celebrated with an intimate toast and there, in front of statue of Maria-sama, Fukuzawa Yumi accepted Ogasawara Sachiko's rosary and became her petite soeur after that, they tenderly hugged and Yumi's warmth engulfed the heiress' soul and made her heart feel loved for the first time._

Sachiko opened her eyes and found herself resting on the same bed, covered by the same sheet and wearing the same white gown but something was different. When she placed a hand on her chest, she could feel her heart racing like never before.

When she checked her phone, the clock announced that it was a little past two in the morning and the young president frowned confused.

 _Why do I still feel the warmth of a girl that I have never seen nor hugged before? Why do I feel like my soul is entwined with hers?_

 _Who exactly are you, Fukuzawa Yumi?_

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews make me happy, please honor me with some.**


	2. Preposterous

**A/N: Hi, despite a dead laptop, I found an internet place open and I just could not resist. Thank you very much for all your kind reviews. The more I receive, the faster I will try to update (Reviews are the fuel my muse feeds on, so...).** **This story is tricky but the more you read, the clearer it will turn out, have some faith.**

 **elliehandesu: Thanks, I am glad that you liked it. I started writing this story as a break from others and it turned out ok but I dropped it for a while. I just opened the file and I knew that I had to continue it.**

 **jeanette12: Thanks for reading.**

 **Freespiritedmind: The questions might be answered soon, hopefully.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

2.- Preposterous

* * *

The brunette pondered for a long time and was not able to find an explanation to the sudden vivid memories that didn't correspond to her life but that, at the same time looked so familiar that Sachiko couldn't help but to feel confused.

Checking her phone one more time, the young president realized that she had spent the last two hours overanalyzing things to no avail so, she decided on resting a little more before her onee-sama came to pick her up in a couple of hours. Not even a minute later, the young president was fast asleep and dreaming one more time.

 _It was like any other morning at Lillian but Sachiko was restless. Yumi had been bedridden for the last four days due to a nasty cold she caught after swimming in a chilly lake together._

 _Sachiko came up with that terrible idea after having a picnic next to a lake that was part of the Ogasawara Manor's land. Yumi complied and they swam and played in the calm waters for several minutes until Rosa Chinesis en bouton's bluish lips and trembling body were proof that they needed to warm themselves soon to avoid catching a flu. The red rose en bouton didn't get sick but Yumi wasn't that lucky._

" _It is not your fault, Sachiko" Youko commented._

" _It is onee-sama; I was the one proposing that unreasonable idea" the dark-haired girl exclaimed before looking down with sad eyes._

" _Very ridiculous if you ask me" Rosa Gigantea added with mirth "who would have thought that the prim and proper wealthy ojou-sama would want to swim in a lake in the middle of fall? Poor Yumi-chan" before Youko would defend her petite soeur, a soft knock could be heard on the door and when it opened, Sachiko's gaze immediately changed._

" _Hello, I'm back" was the only that Yumi was able to utter before she was engulfed by the warm arms of her onee-sama. Sensing her petite soeur's need for a moment alone with the pigtailed girl, Youko dragged a protesting Sei out and closed the door._

" _Welcome back Yumi I was so worried" Sachiko leaned her forehead against the younger girl and smiled relieved when she felt that the girl's temperature was normal._

" _Sorry for worrying you, onee-sama" Yumi swiftly apologized with a blush._

" _Do you have any idea of how concerned I was?" Sachiko was quickly losing her composure. She was still really bad at handling her emotions but Yumi knew a way to handle her._

" _I am fine onee-sama" the pigtailed girl cupped Sachiko's face with one hand while two fingers traveled down the heiress' jaw line making the latter immediately close her eyes and blush at the soft touch._

 _In that exact moment, everything clicked in Sachiko's mind and she smiled before approaching her face towards Yumi's and without thinking, she brushed her lips against hers and both froze._

" _Yumi…" Sachiko whispered while her cheeks colored in a deep shade of pink._

" _Onee-sama" a blushing Yumi murmured before stepping on her tiptoes and the younger girl kissed Sachiko with all those hidden emotions that she was not able to control any longer._

"…chiko" a distant whisper was heard.

"…sama" a second far-off voice whispered worried.

"Sachiko, wake up" Youko gently shook her petite soeur's shoulder and the latter slowly opened her eyes.

"Onee-sama I am glad you are feeling better, I was very worried" concerned gray locked with sleepy blue.

"Shimako, I am fine" Sachiko commented with a warm smile before sitting on the bed and taking her petite soeur's hand in hers "I am sorry for troubling you"

"The moment she got the news that I was coming to pick you up she nagged me until I agreed to bring her along" Youko commented with a smirk "your petite soeur is as obstinate as you Sachiko"

"Stubbornness _is_ a Chinensis trait after all, Youko-sama" Shimako commented and Sachiko giggled.

"I agree with my petite soeur, we are all stubborn" the brunette president added with mirth and Youko rolled her eyes.

"She's is right, you three red roses are like that and don't get me started on those meddlesome skills of yours" a third voice added and Sachiko looked up to find friendly grays looking back at her.

"Good morning Sei-sama and thank you for driving onee-sama and my petite soeur to pick me up" the president added grateful.

"Morning to you too Sachiko" the blonde commented before started chuckling "glad you're feeling better because your onee-sama was driving me crazy with all the 'Sachiko this' and 'Sachiko that', I'm starting to believe that she loves you more than she loves me" the blonde adopted a dramatic pose and Shimako giggled.

"Don't be silly, Sei" Youko added with fake annoyance "It is _you_ who I married, after all"

"Oh, but that's because you realized that your little sister here had the hots for somebody else and they even got married" the blonde replied amused and the attorney rolled her eyes "by the way where's…"

"On a business trip, of course" Sachiko commented before entering to the bathroom "I'll be ready in a few minutes"

"Take your time" Youko added and moments later, water could be heard running while Sachiko entered the shower.

 _A little before Christmas and before a Yamayurikai meeting, Sachiko had Yumi cornered against one of the walls of the meeting room at the Rose Mansion._

" _Onee-sama" the pigtailed girl blushed._

" _Yes, Yumi?" the brunette replied huskily and the younger girl shivered._

" _Your tie is crooked; let me fix it for you" trembling fingers reached for the perfectly tied piece of garment forcing Sachiko to look down and soft lips brushed against her own making her gasp surprised._

" _You are a very impish young lady" the heiress replied while leaning forward "and for that, you deserve to be punished" Sachiko whispered before successfully capturing Yumi's lips with her own._

 _The kiss started soft and tender but it was rapidly escalating into something more passionate when the door of the meeting room was opened and a chuckle could be heard making the kissing girls stop dead in their tracks._

" _Well, well, well but isn't this great?" Rosa Gigantea entered the room "the stuck up princess corrupting my sweet and innocent Yumi-chan"_

" _Se…Sei-sa…sama" the pigtailed girl stammered with a flushed face._

" _It…it is…is not what it looks like!" Sachiko snapped embarrassed._

" _Sure Rosa Chinesis en bouton, whatever you say" Sei's chuckles just intensified._

Sachiko opened her eyes when she felt cold water against her skin. She just used all the hot water on what she assumed was a very short shower.

"It is amazing that even in those delusional fantasies of mine, Sei-sama keeps interrupting me" the young president complained out loud while drying herself with a towel.

"I heard my name so stop having sexy dreams about me Sachiko; you need to learn to be more discreet about our secret affair" Sei commented from the other side of the door before a thud was heard and the blonde complained about Youko's violent side.

 _Serves her right_ , thought a giggling Sachiko while buttoning her dark blue blazer. After checking herself in the mirror one last time, the young president got out of the bathroom and followed her onee-sama towards the nurse's station to sign her discharge papers.

After getting out of the hospital and promising her doctor to take things slow, Sachiko along with her petite soeur, onee-sama and _companion_ headed to the president's favorite café to grab some breakfast.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, the chapters are short but I designed the story this way. Please let me know your thoughts in a review.**


	3. Endearment

**A/N: Hi, I am back with another chapter. Thank you for the reviews, I will always look forward to more [my muse enjoys the attention so she makes me write faster].**

 **Thestral212: Don't be lazy and read again, I am sure it's not hard to understand.**

 **sakuya112: Thanks, I can't be apart from this fandom that I grew to adore.**

 **VolpineGrinz: Welcome back my dear friend, I am happy that you have enjoyed the story so far. Thanks for reading me, again.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

3.- Endearment

* * *

Sachiko had had a long day so far, although it was not that heavy due to her onee-sama's help that lightened her work until she had fully recovered. After ordering her secretary to buy her some salad for an early dinner, the brunette president leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes to rest for a few minutes before her next meeting.

 _It was a very hot day before summer vacation and the Yamayurikai was done with their work. Yumi was cleaning up the kitchen and Sachiko decided on waiting for her to be done while finishing her homework._

" _Onee-sama" Yumi started while drying the now clean cups._

" _Yes, Yumi?" Sachiko smiled and stopped her work. Solving equations could wait._

" _I was thinking about going to the movies…um" Yumi's hand trembled so she put the cup down to avoid dropping it "would you like to…go with me?"_

" _Of course" Sachiko smiled warmly, stood to hug her petite soeur "this means we will be on our first official date" Yumi blushed, and Sachiko's smile widened. They stayed like that for several minutes until the older brunette decided on helping her petite soeur so they could leave earlier._

 _They went to the movies and watched a romantic comedy. Their make-out sessions were getting longer and Sachiko had softened lots. In the darkness the movie theater provided, she felt at ease tasting Yumi's soft and sweet lips and her instincts were craving for more of her beloved petite soeur, and Sachiko felt conflicted because that was a very unladylike attitude._

This time, the president opened her eyes and her own chuckle was what woke her up. Those dreams had turned amusing, in her opinion.

 _If that were my reality it is certainly different from what I am, although I have to recognize that I look happier on those dreams than this current me with all these grownup responsibilities._

 _Oh well, it cannot be helped. I cannot live in dreamland just because I looked happier._

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door; it was her secretary with her food. Sachiko thanked her and ate her salad in silence before getting ready for her next meeting.

* * *

After the last meeting of the day, Sachiko felt hungry again so she called her onee-sama to invite her for a late snack; the lawyer complied despite how tired she was because her love for her petite soeur was stronger than exhaustion.

While waiting for the food and her one-sama to arrive, Sachiko leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. Being on the last floor of the Ogasawara tower had its benefits. During the tower's remodeling project of the prior year, Sachiko asked the designers to add a skylight to the place she wanted her office to be located and of course, they complied.

The president enjoyed looking at the stars a lot so, having that in her office was a way to relax after a long day. Staring at the starry night, Sachiko blinked exhausted and sighed before closing her eyes to rest for a bit.

 _They had been secretly dating for half a year and had had more sleepovers that they could remember but the stoic Rosa Chinensis was getting more sensitive to Yumi's proximity._

 _Being in her last year, Sachiko was busy with all the Yamayurikai's work plus, her college entrance exams so her time around Yumi had reduced significantly and that was making the red rose anxious. That is why she was glad that her parents were on a business trip so she could have the manor all for herself._

 _Sachiko had planned the perfect weekend. First, they would work on their homework at Yumi's place. Then, they would go to the movies and have dinner at the mall. After that, they would stay the night at Sachiko's manor, alone._

 _Saying that the red rose was nervous was an understatement. In fact, she made several mistakes while helping Yumi with her math homework and the latter teased her mercilessly._

 _In all honesty, Sachiko had been noticing Yumi more, the way she looked, how sexy she could be at times, and that was driving the red rose crazy because those thoughts were not very ladylike, according to how she was raised._

 _After a nice movie and a pleasant dinner, both girls entered the manor and changed into their pajamas. They normally shared Sachiko's bed and this time was not the exception. Yumi placed her head on the red rose's shoulder and drifted off pretty quickly to Sachiko's chagrin._

 _Every time Yumi moved closer to Rosa Chinensis, the latter felt heat waves engulfing her body. Definitely, Ogasawara Sachiko was feeling the first signs of her hormones acting out and that was driving her utterly confused because she had been experiencing a mixture of embarrassment, confusion, and arousal. The red rose barely slept that night._

"What are you chuckling at, Sachiko?" a stern voice snapped the president from her reverie and when she finally opened her eyes, she found her onee-sama gaping at her with genuine curiosity.

"I was just having this dream" the president smiled widely "of a teen version of me in love and with crazy hormones"

"Well that's a change," the lawyer added amused "if I am not mistaken, you were really stuck up back then, Sei actually thought you were asexual"

"Just because I didn't behave as lecherous as she was when we were at Lillian doesn't mean I didn't feel a thing, onee-sama," Sachiko protested.

"I know and, by the way," Youko added, "who else was on that lewd dream of yours?"

"It wasn't a _lewd_ dream, onee-sama" the president stated "and Yumi was there, _again,_ " Sachiko whispered with a slight blush adorning her cheeks.

"So, my petite soeur is having a secret affair in her dreams, huh?" Youko teased.

"Onee-sama! To be honest, the dreams look so vivid that it is like I had lived that life" Sachiko mused.

"Don't be ridiculous Sachiko, it's just your rich imagination playing games on you," the lawyer added with a serious tone.

"Probably" the president decided on dropping the topic "let's eat then, onee-sama"

They ate in silence with occasional talks about future company projects and their upcoming meetings before saying goodbye and heading to their homes.

Entering her manor, Sachiko noticed a familiar car in the driveway and smiled pleased. When her driver opened the door for her, the president entered the house to find the love of her life waiting for her in the living room.

"Welcome home, love" Sachiko added with a smile, "I thought you were coming back tomorrow"

"We signed the contracts at noon so I didn't see the point of staying one more day over there when I can use the extra day to spend quality time with my lovely wife"

"Such a charmer, Suguru" Sachiko smiled amused and the man kissed her tenderly. They had been married for almost two years and they were still on their 'honeymoon' phase.

However, something had changed in the president. She happily welcomed the kiss but she felt it different than before, it was as if she was cheating on someone else and then images of a certain brown-eyed girl plagued her mind and, Ogasawara Sachiko could not help but frown while kissing her husband Kashiwagi Suguru.

 _Oh, Yumi, what are you doing to me?…_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here you have another one. The length is way different to my former stories but as I stated before, it will be a short one. Show this ol' author-san some love in a review.**


	4. Nihility

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter. I am very thankful for all your kind reviews [the muse says hi and wants reviews to keep coming]. I apologize if the story gets confusing at times but this opportunity, I decided on approaching it from a different angle. The more chapters you read, the clearer things will look, trust me.**

 **sakuya112: Yeah, let's say that it's the 'what if' story or something. Thanks for reading.**

 **Guest: Thank you very much for reading and reviewing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

4.- Nihility

* * *

Sachiko had a hard time trying to rest after the intimate _welcome_ she shared with her husband because her mind was playing games with her. Every time she closed her eyes, flashes of a different intimate moment played in her head and made her open her azure orbs with a deep blush burning her cheeks.

 _The night Yumi turned eighteen; they made love for the first time. Sachiko wanted to wait but, at the same time, craved for her beloved's touch. They had been really close to consummate their love several times but Sachiko wanted her Yumi to be completely sure._

 _Now on her last year at Lillian, Yumi had turned into a beautiful woman. Pigtails long were forgotten, now her auburn mane cascaded down her shoulders and her expressive eyes shone with more wisdom she would ever show._

 _During their summer vacation at Sachiko's home, Yumi and her girlfriend made love for the first time. Surprisingly, it was the auburn-haired girl who proposed to camp in the forest Sachiko adored. It was a cool night and Yumi invited Sachiko to stargaze who gladly complied being one of her favorite activities while staying in her summerhouse._

" _Oh, look Yumi!" the college student pointed at the sky where a meteor shower was taking place._

" _Make a wish Sachiko" Yumi whispered with a bright smile while entwining her fingers with her beloved before kissing her softly._

" _I don't need to make a wish, Yumi" Sachiko replied with a whisper and her cheeks tinted in a light pink._

" _What? Why?" Yumi blinked and tilted her head confused._

" _Because I have you and that is beyond I would ever imagine or wish" Sachiko smiled before kissing her beloved "I love you, Yumi"_

" _I love you too, Sachiko" the auburn-haired girl kissed her girlfriend with passion before looking at those orbs she adored so much "more that you would ever imagine"_

 _Moreover, Fukuzawa Yumi kissed, caressed, thrust and whispered sweet nothings while entwining her body and soul with Ogasawara Sachiko's. After that night under a meteor shower as their sole witness, both girls became women and their fate was sealed when the red string of fate wrapped them in a warm embrace._

"…" Sachiko opened her eyes one more time and no auburn-haired girl welcomed but the first rays of the morning filtering through her room's curtains. The young president sighed with slight disappointment.

 _Yumi._

Then, she heard that sweet voice calling for her, almost pleadingly. Looking around, Sachiko gasped surprised but it died out so fast that the young president assumed that it was just a figment of her imagination.

While hot water started pouring in her tub, Sachiko realized something while undressing. Her panties were soaked due to the intensity of her _dream_ and the young president's face turned crimson. It was the first time that a vivid reverie had caused this strong effect on her, not ladylike at all.

 _What are you doing to me, Yumi?_

An embarrassed but smiling Sachiko decided on taking a long bath and relax in the tub for a while. She was glad that did not have any urgent meetings during her morning time so she decided on heading to work later than usual.

As soon as she entered her office, Sachiko smiled when she found Youko busy with some folders she had on her desk.

"Gokigenyou, onee-sama"

"Don't _gokigenyou_ me, Sachiko" the lawyer glared at her petite soeur and the latter swallowed hard "you forgot, didn't you?"

"…ah…" the young president was speechless because, in fact, she did.

"We were going shopping for our anniversary gifts, remember?" Youko sighed.

 _Oh, that._

"I apologize, onee-sama" Sachiko quietly replied ignoring the growing headache brewing on the back of her head "let me finish some work first and we will be on our way"

"Tell your secretary to let me know when you are ready, then" Youko replied before leaving the young president alone.

Staring at the now closed door, Sachiko smiled and a faint blush adorned her cheeks when she remembered part of the dream she had earlier and then, she decided to get some work done before her onee-sama came back and scolded her until the end of time.

* * *

Later that day, Sachiko decided to have lunch with Youko and take the opportunity to buy her husband an anniversary gift while the lawyer bought something for her wife.

After enjoying a delicious meal, both women headed to a prestigious jewelry store. The shop was an ancient family business that had provided jewels to noblest dynasties for more than a hundred years, including Youko and Sachiko's families, of course.

The current owner, a gray-haired man was still assisting customers despite the fact that his eldest daughter wanted him to retire but he refused and kept on helping their clients to choose the perfect piece of jewelry for each occasion.

Both Chinensis sisters decided on cufflinks for their beloved. Sachiko chose a pair of 18-carat gold with lapis lazuli that matched Suguru's eyes almost exactly. On a more extravagant note, Youko went for a pair of rose shaped cufflinks with rose gold adorned with white round diamonds. The two women spent a small fortune but they paid no mind to money because it had never been scarce for them.

After paying for their gifts, Youko excused herself to go to the restroom while Sachiko sat on a bench across from the jewelry store and closed her eyes for a moment. There she was again, that lovely girl with chocolate orbs gaping at her lovingly before excusing herself to the restroom.

" _I want to buy something especial for…," a nervous Sachiko stated to the jewelry storeowner smiled tenderly at the really nervous young woman in front of him._

" _Your significant other, I presume" the gray-haired man added with a warm smile._

" _Yes…" Sachiko took a deep breath before continuing, "Our third anniversary is in a week so I want something that commemorates this wonderful time"_

 _In the end, she chose a thin white gold bracelet with a small rose shaped ruby pendant, it was a set of two and she kept the second one._

Opening her eyes, Sachiko knew she wanted to know more about that piece of jewelry she vividly saw in her reverie so she went back to the store and asked the shop owner who showed her the piece that she just described and the young president could not control a surprised gasp. Here they were, a set of two thin white gold bracelets with a pair of small rose shaped ruby pendants.

Without hesitation, Sachiko bought the set and wore one while kept the other in a little black velvet bag that she placed in the inner pocket of her blazer. While leaving the store for the second time, Sachiko ran into Youko who looked at her questionably but did not say a word despite seeing her petite soeur's new bracelet and both women went back to the Ogasawara Tower to get back to work.

Since then, that little velvet bag and its contents accompanied Sachiko everywhere, it was like that little piece of jewelry gave the young president peace of mind and she just needed to touch the bracelet in the bag to calm down and her mood improved almost immediately which surprised her onee-sama and made her employees glad.

* * *

A week had passed since their jewelry shopping trip and both Ogasawara and Mizuno couples celebrated their anniversaries with their significant others on two different and secluded locations.

Youko and Sei left to the Ogasawara's private island on the Pacific while Sachiko and Suguru went to their Alps villa in Europe. Both couples enjoyed a long weekend surrounded by luxury and steamy nights with lots of intimate encounters although, deep inside, Ogasawara Sachiko was thinking about a certain woman with chocolate orbs more and more. Both couples flew back to Japan in private jets and enjoyed one more day of peace and quiet before getting back to their daily routine.

Several weeks later, Sachiko fainted again. After not regaining consciousness for more than half an hour, the young president was rushed to the nearest hospital like the important woman she was, in her company's helicopter.

She remained unconscious for some time and she dreamed of a different universe, where a woman instead of a man loved her.

" _Onee-sama," a lovely woman with chocolate eyes said while looking at the president with absolute love._

" _Yes, Yumi?" Blue orbs turned to look at brown curiously and she smiled. Now, Yumi had left her pigtails behind and wore her hair down, she looked more mature and her serene chocolate orbs were filled with a spark of intelligence that had grown through time._

 _The brown-haired girl had graduated a month ago and, after some convincing and extra funding to Lilian University thanks to the Ogasawara conglomerate, Sachiko was allowed to share a room with her beloved Yumi who will start classes in two weeks._

" _Can I place my books here?"_

" _Of course, that is the last box to unpack, right Yumi?"_

" _Yes, onee-sama" the brown-haired girl added with a smile "Now I will finish packing and we should be on our way in around half an hour"_

" _Why do we have to go on a trip if we just finished unpacking your things?" Sachiko complained while folding a sweater, they just did laundry and she wanted to help._

" _Because we haven't seen the Yamayurikai for months" Yumi placed the folded clothes in a suitcase while handed Sachiko some unfolded ones "and we should be nice and have some fun with them before we start classes, Sachiko"_

" _You have become a proper young lady, Yumi" azure orbs observed the younger girl when she was finishing packing for the two of them._

" _All thanks to my onee-sama" chocolate eyes stared back lovingly before giving a peck to Sachiko's soft lips that she adores._

 _The heiress felt an urgent need of increasing their intimacy when the sound of a call coming from Yumi's phone made her sigh between kisses, especially when she saw the caller's ID._

" _It's like she has a way to know when I want to be left alone with you, such a nuisance," the future president complained._

" _Sachiko don't be like that" Yumi giggled and gave a peck on the lips to her now grumpy onee-sama "Sei-sama probably wants to know if we are already on our way" the auburn-haired added before answering the call "Gokigenyou Sei-sama"_

" _Oh, Yumi-chan" the blonde greeted with a snicker "by the sound of your voice I can tell that you girls are not on your way here yet, is that naughty onee-sama of yours getting her way with you instead?"_

" _Sei-sama!" Yumi blushed when images of certain 'morning activities' came to mind "we are leaving our place right now, I just finished packing"_

" _Good because Youko has been insisting me to talk to you because you are the only one to tame that wild onee-sama of yours with your…assets" the blonde woman added and Yumi could picture Sei wiggling her eyebrows suggestively._

" _Sei-sama!" the brown-haired girl could not contain her laughter "for your information, we are leaving the dorms now so, see you in a few hours" with a soft click, the call was disconnected and Yumi turned to look at a very confused Sachiko._

" _We have not finished packing yet, Yumi" blue eyes widened slightly and a smile graced her features when she saw brown eyes shine with a mischievous spark._

" _No, we have not" Yumi now stood as close as Sachiko as possible and she started unbuttoning the older girl's shirt without breaking eye contact._

" _We are going to…," the dark haired girl moaned softly thanks to Yumi's ministrations and a clearly aroused Sachiko was having difficulties to articulate a coherent speech "…be…late"_

" _Do you want me to stop, Sachiko?" Yumi replied evenly, blue eyes closed, and a head shook so brown eyes darkened in arousal before leading her lover to their shared bed._

 _They were late but the couple did not mind the teasing until Sei pointed the 'oh so obvious' two love bites Sachiko had on her neck. Yumi was proud and her counterpart blushed deeply embarrassed._

Touching her neck gently, Sachiko opened her eyes. Soon a smile graced her lips reminiscing the steamy moments of her dream.

"Sachiko, how do you feel?" her vision was invaded by a pair of dark eyes belonging to her lawyer.

"I am ok, onee-sama" the president replied and her sweet smiled weakened and was replaced by a frown.

 _I have been fainting a lot lately, I need to check my blood pressure again, it seems._

"The doctor found that your sugar levels were too low so he gave me your prescription and a diet that you need to follow in order to avoid these episodes" Youko commented with a serious expression.

"I see" Sachiko quietly replied and signed her discharge papers before getting off the bed. She definitely hated hospitals.

Later that night, a very eager Suguru received Sachiko home and things got steamy quickly. Due to their busy schedules, their intimacy times were not as frequent as they used to be so they take advantage of any free time available.

After a quick shower, Sachiko went back to bed, her husband engulfed her in a soft embrace, and she flinched slightly.

 _Why is this happening? Should not I be glad that Suguru wants to be this close to me?_

Suguru's scent normally calmed the stubborn president but, since the beginning of these _Yumi visions_ like Sachiko called them, she had started feeling a bit different towards her husband because now, a brown haired girl with the most beautiful chocolate eyes plagued her dreams and thoughts that slowly, but steadily had started conquering her heart.

 _I have not even met you but it is as if I have known you all my life, Fukuzawa Yumi._

With that, a sleepy Sachiko disentangled herself from her fast asleep husband and hugged a pillow, hoping that it magically turned into the sweet girl of her dreams.

* * *

 **A/N: Sachiko is falling hard, huh? well, you will have to review and see what happens next.**


	5. Thoughtful

**A/N: Hi, I am back with a bite-size one, please bear with me.**

 **VolpineGrinz: Hahaha, I am sorry for the torture but I just wanted to try something different with this story, I hope you find it a pleasant read.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

6.- Thoughtful

* * *

Weeks had passed by smoothly and Sachiko was feeling better. Her blood pressure was stable and her visions were not that frequent anymore, to Sachiko's chagrin. Suguru will travel abroad in a few days so they spent several steamy nights together.

Fifteen days after her husband left, Sachiko threw up and fainted before going to work. She had hit her head with the rim of the faucet. Her maid found her a few minutes later on a small pool of blood and immediately called the family doctor and Youko who called Shimako. As diligent as ever, her petite soeur ran to her side and now she sat on a chair watching her onee-sama sleep.

 _Right after finishing her studies, Sachiko started working at her father's company while Yumi finished her last year of college. A graduated Sachiko was given an apartment who she decided on sharing with her beloved._

 _Rushing some of her subjects, Yumi graduated a semester after her girlfriend. Sachiko's father offered her a job that she gladly accepted. Both women were extremely grateful that their parents accepted their relationship._

 _One night, Sachiko came back to their apartment utterly exhausted and frowned when she saw light coming from under the front door. She knew that Yumi had not returned from her conference in Osaka so she entered the apartment as silent as possible and seconds later, her portfolio landed next to her with a loud thud._

 _In front of her, several candles lighted the apartment and she could see that dinner was on the table. In front of her seat, a dark blue velvet box was on her plate and she gasped surprised._

" _You came back early" Sachiko whispered._

" _You are early from work, love" Yumi chuckled nervously while staring at those blue eyes she adored "it's becoming very difficult to surprise you"_

 _With trembling hands, Sachiko reached for the box and opened it. She could not suppress a gasp when she saw Yumi's grandmother ring._

" _This ring had passed from one generation to another in my family so…" Yumi kneeled in front of a crying Sachiko "…Ogasawara Sachiko, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

"… _Yes…YES!" blue eyes could not stop crying and, after having the ring on her finger they embraced and cried happy tears together._

"…sama…" a distant voice called.

"Onee-sama" tired blue eyes opened and gaped at concerned gray.

"Shimako? What are you doing here?" Sachiko frowned confused.

"You were crying onee-sama," Shimako whispered before sitting on the bed. She used her fingers to wipe Sachiko's tears who looked a bit disoriented "your maid said that she found you on the bathroom's floor and you were bleeding. Apparently, you hit your head with the faucet"

"I did?" blue eyes blinked confusedly. Her mind was replaying the beautiful dream she just had.

"Yes, the doctor came fixed you and took a blood sample to run some tests" Shimako sighed "onee-sama you need to take a better care of yourself"

"I had a dream…" Sachiko stated; totally ignoring her petite soeur "…so vivid and emotional that I cried in it", the president touched her still wet cheeks before whispering with a sad smile "Apparently, those feelings permeated from my dream world to my reality" blue eyes closed and she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

 _Onee-sama, you are smiling but you look so sad and lonely._

"Sachiko-sama, you need to be more careful," Shimako added in a serious tone before taking one of the president's hands in hers "I am worried about you."

"I apologize, Shimako" Blue eyes met gray and the president couldn't help but smile at how adorable her petite soeur looked "I will try to take a better care of myself from now on, I promise"

"Please do, onee-sama" Shimako hugged Sachiko who wrapped her arms around the sylphlike body of her petite soeur and let herself be engulfed in the sweet essence of her little one.

* * *

Days later, Sachiko was waiting for her doctor that was on his way to her office and she could not help but doze off for a brief instant.

 _There she was with her eyes closed. She heard soft steps approaching but she was not able to open her eyes. She felt so exhausted; like her soul was being pulled in different directions by invisible forces and the strings that kept her together were coming undone._

Sachiko did not hear Youko and the doctor enter and started talking to her. She hummed in her sleep so they assumed she was awake.

" _Love, I have great news" she heard Yumi's voice and could not help but smile with slight sadness "I am pregnant"_

"…what?" Blue eyes opened wide and she gasped surprised. Realizing she was not alone anymore, Sachiko cleared her throat and turned to look at her doctor and her onee-sama "I beg your pardon, could you be so kind to repeat that again, Dr. Nakamura?"

"Of course, Sachiko-sama" the doctor blinked and took a deep breath before started talking, "I said that you are pregnant" and then, all turned black for Sachiko once more and she just felt like shivering when a strong wind started blowing and sweet words were carried by it.

 _So please open your eyes for both of us, our little one and me._

* * *

 **A/N: So short but so meaningful, review please?**


	6. Homesick

**A/N: Hi, welcome back and I am sorry for the delay. I currently don't have a computer to write so I take short breaks at work that I invest in this and other stories I am working on, please be patient. This story is planned to be finished in two more chapters, we are close to the end and I am happy about it.**

 **Thestral212: I am not evil, I just took a different direction with this particular story. I wanted to try a different way to tell this tale and I know it's not that confusing, especially after this chapter.**

 **VolpineGrinz: I am so glad to be back and have you as my reader. I am ecstatic to know that I am helping your own creative process. I hope I don't disappoint. Thanks a million for reading.**

 **Rex: Here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

6.- Homesick

* * *

The next time that Sachiko woke up, she was in her room all alone. She tried to sit down but her limbs did not obey her. Before she could have time to react, a force was pulling her back into the darkness.

 _Recently, they had been arguing for the silliest things, all thanks to stress. Both were extremely busy at work and had not spent more than a few hours together for the last couple of months. Added to that, their wedding preparations were taking longer than expected._

 _Their mothers were helping a lot and they felt grateful but the lack of sleep and company made them extremely cranky to the point that for the first time in all their time together that they had slept in different rooms._

 _Sachiko was making breakfast when Yumi entered the room. It was a cloudy Sunday and she wanted to cook as a way to apologize for her faulty behavior lately. She knew that Yumi loved her cooking so, she took her chance._

" _Breakfast will be served soon, please sit Yumi" Sachiko stated with a tremble in her voice. The brown-haired woman sat behind the counter and took the steamy mug with her favorite tea that her fiancée had poured for her seconds ago._

" _Sachiko…" Yumi whispered before taking a sip of her tea. It was perfect._

 _After serving breakfast, the future president sat across from her fiancée. They gaped at each other for a few seconds before Sachiko took a piece of her chocolate chip pancakes and fed Yumi who gladly complied._

" _I am sorry for all the arguments and all the silly fights, my sweet Yumi," Sachiko whispered looking down. Yumi could not feel more loved that at that exact moment when her gorgeous fiancée cooked for her and made her favorite tea, feeding her favorite kind of pancakes._

" _It is my fault too, my love" delicate fingers lifted Sachiko's chin and chocolate met blue "we need to talk instead of arguing" Yumi leaned forward "kiss instead of yelling" she brushed her lips against Sachiko's "make love instead of being apart, promise?" her gaze softened and her eyes shimmered with unshed tears that mirrored teary blue._

 _Without another word spoken, Yumi took Sachiko's hand and led her to their bedroom to consummate the funniest part of an argument, getting back together under the sheets._

Sachiko woke up with a smile that turned into a frown in mere seconds. When she looked down, she could see that her body looked a bit swollen after her breasts.

 _It can be…_

"Yes, you are pregnant and we had to sedate you so your body could relax and keep the baby, Sachiko" a serious voice stated on her right.

"I had a dream again…"

"Yes, you had had several lately and you kept calling the same person over and over again"

"Yumi…" the president whispered and her chest hurt. That name brought a smile to her face but infinite sorrow to her soul because she could only see those beautiful brown eyes in her dreams.

"Sachiko, the doctor ordered that you stay in bed as long as possible," Youko added sternly "so for the next months you are excused from the office. Your husband will take care of everything as soon as he closes the next deals in Europe. In the meantime, I will be in charge of the company along with your father"

"But…" angry blue wanted to protest but she knew better.

"I am not asking you, Sachiko," the lawyer stated with a frown "the decision is made."

"Fine" the president pouted slightly and her petite soeur giggled amused.

"Onee-sama, I will keep you company for the time being" Shimako added while sitting on the bed and taking Sachiko's hand in hers. The president smiled tenderly at her little one and accepted to stay in bed for as long as she needed it.

* * *

Months had passed by fast and Sachiko's belly grew steadily. A now eight months pregnant president looked tired but had a beautiful glow surrounding her that made her look like a fairy. The doctor told her that she was carrying twins and she was ecstatic.

Due to her frequent blackouts, she was banned from her office and confined to her house; the fact that drove her mad but the president had no more of a choice if she wanted to be on her onee-sama's good side.

Fortunately, Shimako was always by her side helping her with everything including embarrassing little things such as putting on her shoes that now was an impossible task for the president.

On the other hand, her visions had lessened considerably. Occasionally, she could hear Yumi's voice telling her stories. However, the moment Sachiko focused on the soft voice whispering sweet nothings to her; she woke up with a gasp or tears in her eyes.

One night, she went to bed with a wide smile gracing her lips. She had spent a great day with her Chinensis family and her back was not killing her as per usual. After Shimako tucked her in, Sachiko entered dreamland promptly.

 _She was in a beautiful chapel facing a priest. When she looked down, little crystals made her gasp. They were sewed to the wedding dress she was wearing. Her delicate hands had a beautiful bouquet of pale pink roses. On her left hand, a beautiful platinum with diamonds band shone back at her._

 _Someone cleared her throat and Sachiko looked to her left. There she was, those unmistakable brown eyes that she had adored for so long were gaping at her with all the love the shorter woman could muster._

" _Fukuzawa Yumi, do you take Ogasawara Sachiko_ _as your wife_ _from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"_ _the priest asked with a smile._

" _I do" Yumi replied in a voice filled with emotion._

" _Ogasawara Sachiko, do you take Fukuzawa Yumi_ _as your wife_ _from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" the priest asked one more time._

" _I do" she promptly replied earning a few giggles from the audience and Yumi. After that, they shared the sweetest of the kisses that had to be interrupted by their friends before it became more heated._

" _Everyone, let me introduce you to the Ogasawara-Fukuzawas," the priest announced and the guests cheered animatedly._

 _Yumi took Sachiko's hand and they left the church. A driver awaited them and opened the door of the limo that would drive them to the reception._

 _Once there, they danced as a married couple for the first time, heard the emotional speeches of their friends, had dinned and dirtied her faces with wedding cake._

" _Are you happy, Yumi?" Sachiko whispered in her wife's ear before feeding her with a piece of cake._

" _It's the happiest day of my life, Sachiko" Yumi swallowed the cake, offered a piece to her wife, and entwined her hands were two beautiful platinum bands shone in their fingers "the first day of the rest of our lives together"_

Suddenly, darkness surrounded the moment Sachiko looked at their entwined hands. When she opened her eyes again, she was in a hospital room. The moment she looked down, her eyes filled with tears when the president could see a platinum band adorned with shiny diamonds on her ring finger and a familiar hand with the same ring was resting on top of hers. Looking up, she could see the sleeping figure of Yumi resting her head on the mattress and her body on a chair.

 _My Yumi._

Then, several machines started beeping out of control and she was being pulled into the darkness one more time when her chest starting hurting tremendously. Yumi woke up surprised and a nurse escorted her out of the room. Several minutes later, the nurses left the room and a frowning doctor approached a very concerned Yumi.

"Doctor, how is Sachiko? What happened?" the brown-haired woman asked with a trembling voice.

"Fukuzawa-san" the doctor started but Yumi promptly interrupted him.

"It's Ogasawara-Fukuzawa for you, and I have the right to know what happened to my wife" she snapped annoyed, it was not the first time doctors did not want to disclose information to her and that made her incredibly mad due to the fact that, as Sachiko's wife, she had the right to know about her condition.

"I am sorry Yumi-sama, my mistake" the doctor bowed respectfully "Sachiko-sama had a heart attack but she is stable now" Yumi felt dizzy all of a sudden and the doctor escorted her to a chair next to the sleeping form of Sachiko.

"Will she be okay?" she quietly asked while rubbing her swollen belly. Yumi had undergone a fertility program before the wedding and it was a success.

"We are not sure what the causes were but she is stable now" the doctor replied while checking the patient's chart one more time.

Yumi took Sachiko's hand and held it tight. Suddenly, a warm liquid started going down Yumi's legs and she gasped alarmed. The doctor approached her and immediately, called a nurse. Her water just broke.

Brown eyes looked at Sachiko one more time before squeezing her hand. Yumi could not hold her tears any longer and a sad smile adorned her face.

"It's time, my love" Yumi kissed Sachiko's cold lips and whispered, "come back to me."

* * *

 **A/N: I think things are easy to guess now. I hope you let me know your opinions in a review, please. They are extremely important to me and keep me motivated to continue writing. Thanks in advance.**


	7. Ellipse

**A/N: Hi I apologize for the delay but work had been hectic and I am still without a laptop. This story is almost over, one more chapter and that is all folks. I hope you had enjoyed the mystery so far, this chapter will explain things a bit more.**

 **jeanette12: I am glad you like it.**

 **sakuya112: Exactly that. I just felt to tell the story from a different angle and how Sachiko struggled during her confusing times.**

 **VolpineGrinz: There's the new chap, I hope it is up to your expectations :).**

 **Invisiblewall: Thanks, I am glad you had enjoyed it so far.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

7.- Ellipse

* * *

Sachiko woke up with a gasp and a hurting chest. She was in an empty room once more. The president assumed that her petite soeur went to grab something to eat hence, her solitude. Her swollen belly was enormous and her back hurt tremendously.

The president did not know what to believe anymore. Here, she was pregnant and married to Suguru. In her dreams, she was happily married to a pregnant Yumi. There was something remarkable about both worlds, though. They felt extremely real and trying to make a difference between them was driving Sachiko crazy.

However, she was sure of one thing and one thing only; her love for Yumi was stronger to the one she felt for her husband and she loathed herself for it.

For the last couple of months since she got pregnant, Sachiko had been hearing Yumi's voice whispering sweet nothings on her ears with more frequency. Telling her stories from _their past_ or about her day, her friends and her pregnancy progress. That is how the president knew that the brown-haired woman was carrying twins as well and she was eight months pregnant, just like her.

 _This whole situation is just uncanny. There must be some sort of explanation._

Then, there was the last dream. The one where she woke up wearing that platinum wedding ring and with Yumi's hand on top of hers. She tried to move but her body did not obey her, as if her limbs were made of lead. Her voice failed her and not even a whisper could be heard, it was frustrating.

Just at that moment when she felt that her voice would be strong enough for her to call Yumi's attention, several machines went off, darkness surrounded her once more and her chest started hurting. Sachiko was frustrated by the whole situation and she wanted answers. Then, she heard that lovely voice again.

 _It is time, my love…_

The president gasped when she felt soft lips on her own but no one was there. She also heard Yumi's sweet voice but after sitting on the bed, the president could notice that she was alone.

 _Come back to me…_

Then, she felt it. A liquid was pouring out from between her legs and her energy started failing. With trembling hands, Sachiko removed the blanket and gasped with horror. Blood mixed with a thick liquid were oozing down her legs.

Sachiko got off the bed with difficulty and headed towards the door. She knew that what she saw was not good and she would need medical attention as soon as possible.

 _It's time, my love…_

She heard the voice again, calling her like a mermaid's song. With shaky steps, Sachiko reached the door and slowly opened it.

 _Come back to me…_

With a hand on her chest, Sachiko felt how her heart gave up and she slipped from consciousness. She felt like falling and everything went dark. She heard her petite soeur screaming in the background and Sachiko could distinguish her doctor calling for a crash cart. Apparently, she was having a heart attack. She felt herself smiling and finally giving up.

 _If I have to die to be with my Yumi, so be it._

A flat line was heard and she embraced the darkness while walking towards the light.

 _I am coming back to you, Yumi._

* * *

"Shimako" a worried voice called and gray eyes looked up, it was Youko "How is Yumi?"

"She was taken to the OR" the angelic woman answered with a shaky voice.

"And Sachiko?" the lawyer asked with a concern-laced voice

"She has been frowning and her hands have twitched more than twice," admitted Shimako with a small smile.

"She is finally coming back" Youko assured.

"Oi, Sachiko" Sei approached the president "Yumi is about to give birth to your babies, it would be great that you finally grace us with your presence" the blonde-haired woman whispered on Sachiko's ear before patting her head, something she knew the president loathed. In that precise moment, Sachiko opened her eyes and Sei's ones widened in shock and took two steps back completely taken aback.

"Oh…shi…" Shimako covered Sei's mouth with her hands "Onee-sama!" she scolded the elder white rose.

Sachiko's eyes were wide open. Her blue orbs explored everything with curiosity and when her sight landed on her left hand, she could not help but smile when she saw her wedding ring, the same one Yumi carried with pride.

Youko whispered something to Sei and the blonde-haired woman left the room in a hurry. The proud Rosa Chinensis approached her petite soeur and took her cold hand in hers.

"Sachiko…" Youko whispered and tried to suppress a gasp when she felt her hand being softly squeezed. Seconds later, a doctor and a couple of nurses entered the room. After examining Sachiko, the doctor, a man with gray hairs and thick glasses, took a deep breath.

"Ogasawara-sama" the man stated softly.

"Yes…?" Sachiko frowned when she heard her now raspy voice. Promptly, Youko helped her sit and approached a glass of water to her dry lips. After taking several sips, inquisitive blue orbs gaped at the doctor waiting for him to speak.

"Ogasawara-sama, it is good to see you back" the doctor started and Sachiko was too weak to ask anything so she just listened attentively "you were involved in an accident right after your wedding and you had been in a coma ever since"

"Yumi…" Sachiko's blue orbs widened and panic could be seen all over her face "is she okay?"

"Yes but…" the doctor swallowed hard. Telling a patient that just woke up from a comma that her wife is pregnant with her child would be too much information for Sachiko's current fragile state.

"How is she? Are the babies okay?" Shimako and Youko gasped surprised.

"Did you know?" the doctor was flabbergasted "how is that possible?"

"She never stopped talking to me" Sachiko smiled whilst tears streamed out of her blue orbs, "she told me so many stories about us and I was so confused on the other side"

"The other side?" Sei asked with curiosity.

"I was on this other world where Shimako was my petite soeur and I was married to Suguru" Sachiko whispered shyly.

"Was I married to a sexy Russian ballerina over there?" the blonde joked and immediately winced in pain when Shimako and Youko pinched her hard on the arms and Sachiko could not help but giggle.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but you were married to my onee-sama over there, as well" the president commented with a smug smile "you are basically whipped in any dimension, Sei-san" and the room burst in laughter.

"Look who is talking, the one that asks for Yumi right after opening her eyes," Sei pouted and Youko gave her a peck on the lips.

"Can somebody tell me where Yumi is?" Sachiko was still smiling but her eyes betrayed her worry.

"She is in labor" the doctor added with a serious tone "and it does not look good"

"Take me to her!" she almost screamed and Sei took her in her arms and placed her in a wheelchair.

"Doctor, unless you want my wife suing the hospital" the blonde pointed at Youko, then at Sachiko "and this woman destroying everything you love and make you regret the day you decided on going to med school, please lead us to where Yumi-chan is".

"Follow me, please," the doctor added with a shaky voice. He knew about the reputation of her patient and her lawyer so he just led them towards a very delicate Yumi that was losing the fight and the hope to see Sachiko again.

* * *

 **A/N: When I started writing this piece, the whole concept of coming home [tadaima/okaeri] was what inspired me. Writing it from the 'other side' just came naturally. Let's hope for their happy ending, they sure deserve it, review?**


	8. Memories

**A/N: Well, this is it. There's not much to say about this story but thank you very much for following, reviewing and favorite it. When I was writing Oh Sister! back in 2015/16, I came up with the concept for this story. I wanted to try a different way to write it and started several chapters but dropped it for a while. I recently lost my laptop so I found this on my back up docs and decided to give it a try. I only had one part ready and a general concept of where I wanted to take it. You might know by now that I am a sucker for happy endings, I think life is hard and sad as it is at times to create more sadness in the form of fanfiction. I might write a couple but not yet.**

 **The whole concept of this fic was the Japanese words 'tadaima' and 'okaeri'. Coming home from a long journey and find that life can be good was what moved this story forward. I hope you had enjoyed it and let me know your final thoughts in a review.**

 **Thestral212: A pleasure, you know how much I enjoy writing.**

 **sakuya112: Thanks for the love it makes my heart warm.**

 **Satan: Here's the last one, I hope you like it.**

 **Invisiblewall: You are welcome.**

 **VolpineGrinz: I am glad you had enjoyed it and that it helped you somehow on this sad times.**

 **elliehandesu: Thanks, I hope you like this chap.**

 **SkullChaser09: I had a hard time with Suguru and their sexy nights so I just mentioned. I ship my girls together and nothing more but it was for continuity purposes only. I wanted to tell a story from a different perspective from 'the other side' which was very challenging but rewarding. Hehe, I had my moments where I could not stop laughing on that last chapter, Youko and Sachiko can be really scary if provoked and Sei is just the perfect balance there. Thanks for reading.**

 **heimdal7: Well, as far as I know, brunette hair could be used for brown or dark hair but yeah, just words. I hope you find this chapter satisfying enough.**

 **One last thing. This chapter is dedicated to VolpineGrinz. I know you are going through a hard time and I am deeply sorry for your loss but let me tell you this, Open your eyes is a little piece of happiness that I hope it helps you have a smile upon your face soon. I deeply care about you, my dear friend.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

8.- Memories

* * *

Yumi woke up with a gasp. The last thing she remembered was getting into the operation room to deliver her babies. Now she was lying on a bed in a very white room. Looking down, she saw that her stomach was flat, no trace of being pregnant whatsoever and she panicked.

Trying to sit down, a hand on her arm held her in place and she turned around to see those cerulean orbs that she adored. Sachiko was sitting in a wheelchair and was smiling at her.

"I am so glad that you are awake, Yumi" the president added softly. The brown-haired woman smiled but soon, she was invaded by an odd feeling, as if this was not where she was supposed to be. And then, she saw it.

Sachiko was rubbing her swollen belly and Yumi gasped. Something was wrong, very wrong indeed.

"Our babies will be born soon and it is only fair that both of their mothers are with them when they grace us with their presence, don't you think, Yumi?" Sachiko smiled and the brown-haired woman didn't know what to do or react.

"Onee-sama, what happened?" Yumi asked quietly and the president tilted her head confused.

"You fell down the stairs and hit your head" Sachiko looked flustered "I panicked but was able to get some help and brought you here" the president took Yumi's hands and smiled softly "you had been asleep ever since"

This is not what Yumi remembered. Actually, she was the one pregnant and Sachiko was in a coma. She was about to give birth when darkness pulled her and she felt like floating. Then, she woke up in this room, with this Sachiko that she knows is not the one she was married to.

"I need to leave" Yumi removed the IV attached at her arm, left the bed and walked past the pregnant woman she did not recognize as her wife and got into a deserted hallway. She needed to find a doctor or a nurse, anyone that can actually explain what was happening.

 _Yumi…_

And then, she heard Sachiko, her Sachiko was calling her. She tried to follow her voice and ran into someone very familiar.

"Sei-sama?" Yumi asked clearly confused.

"Yumi-chan, why are you out of bed?" the blonde frowned clearly confused and pointed the brown-haired woman's arm "you are bleeding"

"I need to get out of here" Yumi felt how her chest hurt and she placed a hand on it. Something was making her weak and legs shook. A second shockwave passed through her chest and she fell on her knees.

"Yumi" Sei called with a smile.

"Yes, Sei-sama?" the brown-haired replied softly.

"Go home to her" the blonde added cryptically.

"I am planning to" Yumi replied and grinned with tears in her chocolate eyes.

 _Yumi, come back to me. I came back for you._

 _Please, don't leave me._

The voice was calling her and she refused to stay in this strange reality any longer so she just closed her eyes when her head hit the ground. A long corridor appeared in front of her. The light was so intense that it was blinding.

After keeping her eyes closed for a few moments, Yumi opened them again and the corridor was divided into two different roads. On the right, she could hear that lovely voice calling for her, on the other side, was the place she just came from. A strange reality where Sachiko was the one pregnant and she was a patient.

Without thinking it twice, Yumi walked towards the light on the right and the ground disappeared. Suddenly, she was falling into the unknown with Sachiko's voice as her sole guide. The brown-haired woman was not scared anymore because deep inside, she knew that wherever she was heading, Sachiko was the one waiting for her.

* * *

Brown orbs opened once more and she panicked when she awoke in a white room once more. She was so sure that she had gone home by now and the uncertainty was eating her inside. Looking down, her stomach was flat but pain irradiated from her lower back and womb when she tried to sit on the bed.

Soon, the door opened and her wife entered in a wheelchair pushed by Youko. Yumi saw that Sachiko was not pregnant and sighed relieved. Then, she noticed a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket the president was carrying in her arms and a second carried by Sei.

"Yumi!" Sachiko said with tears in her blue orbs "thanks to Maria-sama you are okay."

"You gave us quite the scare, Yumi-chan" Sei added while approaching the bed.

"There were some complications when you were giving birth to your daughters" Youko stated calmly while placing a hand on Sachiko's shoulder "you had a heart attack."

Yumi touched her chest and realization hit her. That was the excruciating pain she felt earlier, back then.

"I woke up somewhere else where Sachiko was pregnant" Yumi explained and Sachiko and Youko exchanged glances.

"That was the reality I saw when I was in a coma, Yumi" the president smiled "and I was married to Suguru" Sei could not help but laugh at the brown-haired woman's disgusted face.

"She was the one carrying twins there" the blonde added "Suguru's bundles of joy" Youko slapped her arm and glared at her.

"But now everything is fine" Sachiko added in a soft voice while Sei handed the bundle she was carrying to an anxious Yumi. A sleepy girl with dark brown tresses yawned and opened her beautiful eyes. The right one was chocolate brown as her birth mother and the left one was dark blue like Sachiko's. It was a beautiful and miraculous sight.

"Kiseki" Yumi whispered and the president could not agree more, she was indeed their little miracle.

"And this is Yume" with Youko's help, Sachiko sat on the bed and approached showing their other daughter to the ecstatic mother. The dark-haired baby looked at Yumi with curiosity, her baby blue with brown inner rings gaped at her before giggling. It was the perfect moment after the hard journey they had been through, their own personal happy ending.

"I am home, Yumi" Sachiko whispered before giving her wife a soft peck on the lips.

"Welcome back, Sachiko" Yumi added while leaning her head on the president's shoulder and enjoying the bliss of the beginning of their married life and their new two additions to their now bigger family.

Happiness was not a concept anymore, for them was just the way they will start to live each little moment from now on and until death does them apart. Sachiko's love for Yumi made her come back to her real world and Yumi's adoration towards the president and their two daughters brought her back to her beloved. Now they are sure that whenever they open their eyes again, everything will be fine.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is the end.** **Oh yeah, did you notice the words made with the first letter of the title of each chapter, that was just a lucky coincidence [or not, we would never know].** **I hope you had enjoyed our little journey together and see you soon in another story, some final reviews would be highly appreciated.**


End file.
